


If you weren't so drunk

by Spettrocoli



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Edoardo is a gentlemen, Elia is a protective best friend, Elippo, F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Reader is Elia's best friend, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, bisexual reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Your friends leave you getting drunk by yourself at a party. Edoardo finds you and takes care of you.Prompts:“How much did you drink?”“Aw, you’re so cute.”“What did you do?”“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would.”“That’s not fair.”“You promised me a cookie!”“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”“Stay here tonight.”“You’re fun to touch.”“How do you get your skin to be so soft?”
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Edoardo Incanti/Reader, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Kudos: 1





	If you weren't so drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back after such a long time! I started long time ago and then left it because life got in the way, the other day I stumbled on it and I decided to finish it. It wasn’t supposed to turn out so long. It’s not one of the longest I’ve ever written, I just thought it would be shorter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! (Yes, I do miss Skam Italia.)
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what you think about it. REQUESTS ARE OPEN ON TUMBLR. I posted a List of prompts on, so check it out!

It was ridiculous. The way Edoardo had fallen for you without even noticing was something Federico never stopped teasing him about. He didn’t know how it had happened nor how he had failed to notice you earlier. The first time he took notice of you was at that party where those homophobes had insulted Martino. Both Giovanni and Elia had defended him without thinking twice about it but so had the Villa Boys and you. Being Elia’s best friend, you were close to all the boys. You had been the only girl taking part in the fight and once it was over, he had noticed you worriedly checking Elia to see if he had any injury without caring for your split lip and the cut on your eyebrow. Back then he had thought you were Elia’s girlfriend, and he had his thing going on with Eleonora, so he just pushed you to the back of his mind. Since then, he had seen you many more times, but you had never looked at him, not even once, it was frustrating. You didn’t seem to be infatuated with him like most of the girls of the school, nor did you try to fight him like Eleonora had done, it was like he didn’t exist for you. He didn’t understand. He wasn’t used to it.  
The thing was that you were so shy that you barely spoke to people who weren’t the boys, you hadn’t even been able to become friends with the girls. Moreover, you weren’t really the type of person to steal someone’s boyfriend and Edoardo and Eleonora seemed very cute. So, you had just put aside your feelings, never voicing them, because you really liked Edoardo, but you weren’t so naive to think you had any chance with him.  
When he and Eleonora broke up, he couldn’t take his mind off you anymore, there was nothing to distract him from you now.

You didn’t really want to go to that stupid party, you just wanted to stay at home and watch the last episode of your favourite TV series, but Elia had dragged you there along with the boys. Not ten minutes after your arrival they were all gone. Giovanni was somewhere making out with Eva and Luchino with Silvia, while Martino and Niccolò were dancing. Elia had promised he wouldn’t leave your side, but he was gone the minute he saw Filippo. You were happy for your best friend, but you had no idea what to do all alone at a party you didn’t want to be at. You decided that the best way to spend the time there was drinking. You only ever did that with the boys because you needed them to take care of you when you were drunk. You were much more talkative then and extremely funny, or so they said, but you lost the ability of doing anything on your own.  
Edoardo found you almost two hours and several drinks later, you were already talking with a nice plant near the sofa you were sitting on.  
“Oh my God, Eli, he’s coming towards us!” you said to the plant, noticing Edoardo making his way to you. You smiled from ear to ear.  
“Hey, Y/N, how are you?” he asked sitting down next to you.  
“Oh my God, Eli, he knows my name” you exclaimed to the plant before looking back to Edoardo who now had an amused smile on his beautiful face.  
 **“How much did you drink?”** he asked, trying not to laugh.  
You thought about that for a while before showing him your thumb extremely close to your pointer. “This much.”  
He looked at you with an expression which said, ‘You can’t think I will believe that’.  
“Okay, maybe a little more” you said shrugging your shoulders and taking another sip of your umpteenth beer.  
“Come on, I’m taking you home” he said getting up and straightening his shirt. He looked so good in it and your dreamy expression told him you appreciated it, but he didn’t need to guess it since you said it yourself. “You look good in shirts.”  
“Thank you,” he replied smiling genuinely. “Now get up so I can take you home.”  
He took a jacket that was lying beside you on the sofa. “Is this your jacket?” he asked but you didn’t notice because you were deep in conversation with Elia-plant, and you were telling him that Edoardo was taking you home and that he didn’t need to worry.  
Edoardo shook his head and checked the pockets of the jacket finding a phone and looked at the wallpaper which was a picture of you and Elia making silly faces. This confirmed it belonged to you. He put it back in the pocket and took your hand to help you standing up. When he got you to stand up, although not straight nor without help, he helped you to put on your jacket.  
You waved at the plant and Edoardo put his arm around your waist to keep you upright and lead you to the door stopping only to take his jacket. He then proceeded with you out of Federico’s house and to his car. He helped you climbing in the passenger seat and then fastened the seatbelt. You were looking at him with a stupid smile.  
“What?”  
 **“Aw, you’re so cute”** you said sighing.  
He smiled. “Thanks.”  
He closed the door and went around. Once he had closed his door too, you burst laughing and he looked confused at you. **“What did you do?”**  
“A little puffy fart” you said taking your arms around yourself. He tried once more not to laugh and put his jacket on you as a blanket.  
“Do you think you can tell me where you live?” he asked starting the car.  
“In a flat in a white building. I like it there because I know everyone.”   
He smiled. “Maybe you could tell me the name of the street.”  
“Mom says I shouldn’t give my address to people” you said looking at him suspicious.  
“How can I take you home if you don’t tell me where it is?”  
“Mh... What will you give me if I tell you?” you asked thoughtful.  
“What about a cookie?”  
You smiled satisfied and told him the name of the street.  
“You’re incredibly easy to bribe” he commented amused.  
After putting the address in the satnav, you left the parking lot. Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes and Edoardo thought you had fallen asleep but when he glanced at you, he found you staring at him shamelessly.  
“What?” he asked with a smile.  
“Mh... Has someone told you your hair isn’t shitty? I like it.”  
He laughed at that but kept looking at the street.  
“Actually, the only person who told me it is shitty was Ele...” He began amused but by the end of the sentence he seemed sad. You were way too drunk to notice it.  
“Filo agrees, actually,” you pointed out.  
“Does he?” he asked, not really interested and you nodded.  
“Aren’t you afraid he will take Elia away from you?” he asked trying to sound casual. He failed to do so but you were too drunk to notice.  
“Do you think girls will take Fede away from you?” you asked closing your eyes.  
“He is my best friend, it’s different.”  
“I know he is.” You didn’t think you needed to add any explanation to it. “I want a puppy” you said, instead.  
“A puppy?”  
“Yes, so every time I’ll look at it, I will think about you. You seem a lost puppy, right now” you explained giggling, one eye open and fixed on him.  
“It’s because I don’t understand what you’re trying to say” he admitted.  
“What is there to understand?” You furrowed your eyebrows.  
“I think Filo likes Elia” he said glancing at you.  
You chuckled. “He better, Elia likes him too.”  
“I mean Filo likes-likes him” he repeated trying to make you understand what he meant.  
“Elia likes-likes him too” you replied closing your eyes. “I bet they’ll get together by the end of the week, Gio says by the end of the month, Niccolò thinks…”  
“You and Elia aren’t together?” he interrupted you.  
You chuckled. “No, he’s like a brother.”  
“Oh…” He sounded relieved. “And you don’t have a boyfriend?”  
“How do you know I’m straight?” you asked sleepy.  
“I’m sorry… I just assumed…” he replied embarrassed.  
You sighed. “You should never assume. I’m single.”  
“And you are…?”  
“Bi.”  
Edoardo nodded and didn’t say anything else for a while.  
“Do you like someone?” he finally asked. He turned to look at you, but you were already asleep. He smiled softly.  
He parked in front of your house and got down. He came to your side and unfastened your belt.  
“Hey” he whispered. “We’re home.”  
You moved. Your eyes were still closed. “Cookie.”  
“What?” he asked confused.  
 **“You promised me a cookie!”** you said opening your eyes.  
He snorted and helped you out of the car. “I’ll give you one… tomorrow.”  
“ **That’s not fair** , I want it now” you pointed out.  
He closed the car and helped you to the door, then rummaged in the pockets of your jacket to find your keys. When he found them, he tried to open the door. It wasn’t as easy as it normally would because he had to try different keys before finding the right one while you kept touching his face. “Please, stop. I’m trying to open the door.”  
 **“You’re fun to touch”** you said with no intention of stopping. **“How do you get your skin to be so soft?”**  
“If you stop touching my face and let me open the door, I promise I’ll show you my skincare routine.”  
You let go and he finally managed to open and let you in.  
“On which floor do you live?”  
He counted on your fingers and after a very long moment you replied “five.”  
“This building only has three floors” he pointed out, then sighed and helped you up the stairs looking at every door you passed by looking for your surname on the doorbell. When he finally found it, he once again had to find the right key but was finally able to open the door.  
You stumbled in and swore against the doormat. He urged you to keep silent as he closed the door behind you. He quickly found the kitchen and sat you down at the table to give you something to eat and some water to drink, hoping that would help with the hangover.   
You munched on the bread staring at the table silently, too sleepy to do anything else and then drank the water. He then brought you to the bathroom so you could brush your teeth and then to what you said was your room and it really seemed so if the pictures with you and the boys all over the walls were something to go by. He sat you on the bed, took off your shoes and your jacket and put you under the blanket all dressed. He took your phone out of the pocket of the jacket and plugged it in. You seemed to be already asleep, so he kissed your forehead before leaving but you grabbed his wrist and looked at him wide-eyed. **“Stay here tonight”** you whispered.  
“I should go…”  
“Please.”  
That was all it took for him to give in and lay down next to you. You were still staring at him.  
“Sleep now” he said.  
 **“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”** you asked completely out of the blue.  
He smiled. “No, we never talked before today. Yours are too, by the way.”  
“That’s a pity” you said sadly but it only lasted a few seconds. “Kiss me?”  
It took a moment for him to reply, he wasn’t expecting this. **“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would.”**  
“A small kiss? Pretty please?”  
He sighed and kissed your cheek. “Now sleep.”  
You nodded and cuddled next to him. “I like you” you whispered moments before falling asleep.  
“I like you too” he whispered back. Before he fell asleep, he sent a quick message to Federico to let him know he had left to bring you home.

He was woken in the morning by the light coming in through the window. He squeezed his eyes and ran a hand on his face and then in his hair. He felt someone move next to him. He opened his eyes wide. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. He tried to move your arm wrapped around his waist so that he could leave. He didn’t want your parents to find you in such a compromising situation. He had never really cared before but now suddenly it seemed important.   
The movement woke you. You squeezed him closer for a moment. “Fuck, my head hurts” you mumbled.  
“Where do you keep painkillers?” he whispered back, which caused you to suddenly open your eyes, closing them right away. There was too much light.  
What the hell? Was the one in your bed really Edoardo Incanti? Did you two…? No, no, you were still completely dressed.  
You tried to open your eyes once more, now more carefully. He was looking at you and he was fully dressed too.  
“Do you mind fetching me some water from the kitchen?” you asked. You needed to take care of your headache before you could think of why he was in your bed.  
“Won’t your parents be angry?”   
“They are away for the weekend” you replied slowly sitting up. He put the pillows behind your back so you could be more comfortable, then he got up and left. You looked at him surprised and only when he disappeared you closed your eyes again and ran a hand over your face. You took the painkillers from the bedside table and in doing so your eyes fell on your phone.  
You took it wondering how many missed calls you would have on your phone. You groaned when you saw the actual number.  
“Everything okay?” Edoardo asked walking in and handing you a glass of water and some bread.   
You smiled. “Thanks.” You nodded. “Yeah, I just have so many missed calls from the boys. I should call Eli; he must be so worried.”  
Edoardo nodded and took his own phone. “I should go” he said, not wanting to impose.  
“You can stay, if you want” you replied.   
You ate some bread and took the painkillers before calling Elia. He picked up at the second ring and without giving you the chance to say anything, he started scolding you.  
“Are you crazy? Leaving like that, without telling anyone where or with whom you were going?” You opened your mouth to reply but he didn’t let you. “I was scared to death, and so were the boys. What were you thinking?! I would have never expected anything so stupid from you!” You felt bad, he was right about everything.  
You heard someone, probably Filippo saying something along the lines of “go easy on her,” to which Elia replied “no, she needs to understand.”  
You felt your eyes getting wet. “I understood and I am sorry, okay? I’m sorry you and the boys were worried, I really am. I was drunk, I thought I had told you” you said and your voice broke. You felt Edo caressing your back soothingly. Elia stayed silent for a moment.   
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, I left you there alone knowing perfectly well you didn’t even want to be at that party in the first place” he finally said.  
“It’s not your fault either, you’re not my babysitter” you pointed out.  
“I know but I was a bad friend.”  
“No, you weren’t.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay” he admitted.  
“I am.”  
“Is he still with you?” Elia asked and for a moment it confused you. You turned to look at Edo.  
“He is…” Edoardo took his gaze away from his phone and looked at you questioning.  
“Did he treat you right?”  
You heard Filippo chuckling and telling Elia to let you be. “She is my best friend, I’m just worried about her, okay?” Elia said back.  
You snorted. “He did, he was a real gentleman” you assured, glancing at Edo who smiled back. “How did you know he was here, by the way?”  
“He sent Federico a message telling him he had brought you home. That’s how I knew you weren’t dead. Now, get him on the phone, I need to talk to him.”  
“Eli…” you started, but he cut you off. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on him, I promise.”  
You sighed and handed Edo the phone. He raised his eyebrows confused. You shrugged. “He wants to talk to you.”  
He took the phone hesitantly and accosted it to his ear. “Hello?”  
You couldn’t hear what Elia was saying but you saw Edo’s expressions. They were quite funny.  
“I won’t, I promise” Edoardo said. “Okay, okay, bye.” He gave you the phone.  
“Eli…” you said in the phone. “Don’t worry, I behaved. See you tomorrow at school?”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay, have a nice day.”  
“You too, say hi to Filo.”  
“Hi!” you heard Filippo’s voice say. “Filo, my ear!” Elia complained.  
You chuckled. “Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
You ended the call and facepalmed. “I’m sorry about that.”  
Edo chuckled. “It’s okay, he was just being protective, I understand that.”  
You smiled.  
“Do you remember anything about last night?” he asked after a while.  
“Not really, did I do something embarrassing?” you asked hiding your face in your hands. “Oh my God, we… we didn’t… did we?” You looked at him worried.  
He hurried to reassure you. “No, no, we didn’t have sex.” He shook his head and his curls bounced at the motion.  
“Good, good” you said nodding to yourself. “I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t like… I mean, it’s not that you aren’t attractive, it’s just… I wouldn’t like not remembering it” you explained when you saw his hurt expression. “God, this is so embarrassing” you mumbled hiding your face in your hands once more. Your cheeks were positively burning.  
“Hey, it’s okay” he tried to reassure you. “You just said you liked me, and I wanted to know if it was the alcohol talking or you really like me.”  
It was getting worse by the minute.  
“I did, didn’t I?” You sighed. This was the moment, if you didn’t do it now, you never would. “Fine, yes, I like you, but I know how you are. I’m not interest in a one-night stand and-”  
“I like you too” he said cutting you off.  
“I’m saying I am not just attracted to you-”  
“Me neither, I really like you, I can’t think of anyone else, I-”  
“How do I know you’re not playing with me to have sex with me?” you cut him off.  
He hesitated. His past as a womanizer was coming back once more to bite him in the ass.  
“You don’t and I understand why you don’t trust me on this, just give me a chance? We can have a date to get to know each other and then you can decide where you want this to go. We can stay friend if you prefer. Just give me a chance, that’s all I ask” he almost begged you. “Also, Elia said that if I hurt you, he would hang my balls on the Christmas tree” he added slightly amused.  
That made you laugh. It was very Elia-like.   
You nodded. “Okay, one date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: spettrocoli  
> Twitter: spettrocoli


End file.
